User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/Me Famine Farmer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds Tested: #''(10/10)'' #Although I happen to prefer a few of the variants you listed this works great as a general farming build (although there are easier ways to farm Chkkr). #It works awesome, I'm going to keep using this build until I get Razortongue's Recurve Bow. #It works. Can we get this moved to tested now? --Azaya 16:23, 16 November 2006 (CST) Unfavoured: # im worried that the elite has been nerfed :Wtf? Elite is same as always, they didn't nerf it -.- - Abedeus 04:37, 4 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Gr8 build to farm Stonereaper and Meril GJ yeah its the same thing as mine so they should be merged. (look at chkkr farmer)i feel like an inspiration:) It's pretty hard to pull off though. Are there any other bosses that you can farm effectively? Why Whirling Defense, I think Dryder's Defenses is much better choice because of it attribute.Glass 12:45, 29 November 2006 (CST) With the advent of Henchie Flagging I'm curious to see how many more potential bosses can be farmed like this. A guru member already posted a thread farming two nightfall monks with it. - Former Ruling 17:37, 11 December 2006 (CST) Strange. Is it only me, or flagging isn't working? I wanted to farm Chiossen, Soothing Breeze. I started at Venta Cemetery, cleared his mobs and placed henches far, so their names were grey. I killed boss and he dropped 220 gold. I picked up it and... I got only 20 gold or least. What's up with that - Abedeus 04:29, 25 January 2007 (CST) :Gold coins are always shared amongst party members. --220.233.103.77 05:09, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh, ok, my bad. - Abedeus 06:47, 25 January 2007 (CST) what is the way to use this to farm Bolten? everytime i go to try his mob never breaks aggro and i get killed? Sign-your-comments... And use hench flags, take 7 NPCs with you, kill his minions and then send them away far beyond the radar. Go back and kill t3h bast0rd!!!11 - Abedeus 04:36, 4 February 2007 (CST) I'm haveing a few prolems useing this build to farm Swiftscale.dont get me wrong i love this build and its melee counterpart but i just cat seem to kill this guy everytim he uses troll to heal.Any sugjestions? TortureMySoul Aggro from the north isn't neccesary at Swiftscale, you can do it from the east. System Of A Guild 08:40, 11 February 2007 (CST) explain how can i stand behind a lets say rock so that the bos cant hit me, light of the blind but his mob just walked around the rock/tree and i died. i dont get it pls explain.oris rhy 12:19, 8 March 2007 (CST) : You both must stand behind a rock. And dont forget, that this rock must be big. Don't worry, I knew how to do this after like 2 or 3 times, so you must try few times and look where he can't hit you. And please, Sign your comments...~- (Abedeus) 13:52, 7 March 2007 (CST) :: soz for the non sign thingie. dos this mean that u HAVE TO lure the boss away solo??oris rhy 12:19, 8 March 2007 (CST) :: In nightfall, it's impossible. But you can take henches/heroes, kill mobs around boss and use flag to move that far away. But yes, in Factions it is possible to lure away boss, I think. - (Abedeus) 05:20, 11 March 2007 (CDT)